Rockaway Beach
by StopItImSpecial
Summary: A quick Trory smut set on the beach at night. Please review if you read.


AN: I know I have to update Frosted. I just have to write the chapter, it'll be a bit yet. In the meantime I do hope you'll enjoy this quickie. I know the grammar is a bit jumpy but I did it on purpose. Maybe you won't even notice. Please R&R!

* * *

The moon above highlighted the beach below. Rory and Tristan lay under the stars atop a silk blanket that covers the cool, dry sand. Waves crash in the background, but they only hear each other. She wears only a shirt and her panties. He wears only his boxers. The rest of their clothing lay scattered around the beach. Discarded and quite unnecessary at the moment.

Their lips meet. Soft, slow kisses before the battle for control consumes them. There would be no loser. When they are together, they both win. His hands wrapped in her hair, her hands are on his shoulders. Their grip is firm but gentle.

They break apart. Off goes her shirt. He plants kisses that burn her cool skin. Up her arm, across her shoulder, down to her chest. He slows down. His mouth goes to her hard nipples.

Licking.

Biting.

Sucking.

They harden more.

His finger barely touches her arm. Tickling it ever so slightly. He draws a faint path. Up her arm, around her breasts, and down her stomach until he reaches the waistband of her panties. A finger from each hand goes under the band as he moves to gives kisses down the path his finger just etched out, stopping where his finger stopped. He looks into her deep blue eyes. She smiles her consent and lifts her hips up slightly from the ground. He finishes undressing her.

His lips leave a trail of kisses from her ankle to high up on her inner thigh. He moves his tongue to her center and without warning, he dives right in. She moans loudly in surprise as he continues exploring deep inside her hot, wet pussy with his tongue. He is rewarded a moment later with another sultry moan from her, as his fingers find and pinch her clit. Another moment and another moan is heard as he slips two fingers in her wet hole. Pumping them in and out as his fingers on her clit rub and pull, hard and fast. Her voice carries throughout the quiet beach as waves of her own rush out of her.

Once her panting calms down, she pushes him to his back. Straddling his waist, she kisses the lips that taste like her. Her tongue asks for entrance. His lips grant the request. Minutes pass before she moves on. His neck, his chest, his abs. They all get their fair share of her time. Her hands remove his boxers as her lips travel further down his body. His hard cock springs free.

Her hand grabs hold of the thick base while her tongue licks away at the glistening tip, before twirling around the throbbing head. Slowly she glides the tip of her tongue down his hard shaft while her wrist guides her hand around the base. When her tongue reaches her hand, she presses her tongue flat against his member as she slowly licks her way back to the top. Her mouth closes around the head and slowly began the decent down. Her cheeks hollowed as she worked hard to please him. Her hand covered what her throat couldn't, which wasn't much as most of his large cock did get the wetter of the two treatments.

Once she is satisfied with what she had done, she climbs up so she can straddle his waist. She kisses him deep as her hands run through his hair. She sits up and positions her dripping entrance over the head of his hard, throbbing shaft. As she looks deep into his stormy gray eyes she quickly impales herself down upon him. Her hot inner walls that have captured his entire thick rod are squeezing against it. Her pussy lips are pressed to his balls. She brings herself back up, almost removing him completely from her before slamming back down on him.

She continues her hard bouncing as he grabs hold of her breasts. Squeezing them and pulling them up and down in rhythm with her crashing down on his cock. His thumb and forefinger pinch and twist her hard nipples causing her to yelp out in a pleasurable pain. They both feel the end coming. She picks up her pace as he continues the attack on her nipples. He sits up and roughly jerks her nipples towards his chest which brings her face to his. He kisses her as he cums deep inside of her. The screams of their pleasure wash out any noise the ocean waves were making. Their eyes never breaking contact.


End file.
